


I never told you

by pinkhairnoshoes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Peter Parker Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: Several years after the events of Endgame, Tony returns from the dead. He's having trouble remembering how he died and what his life was like before. Nick Fury has enough of baby-sitting the witty genius and drops him off with the person he's been talking about non-stop. Steve Rogers. Tony is convinced he was married to Steve and they raised two children together.------Tony wipes at his eyes and tries to clear his mind to sleep. It is fruitless though and he finds himself wondering how Morgan looks now. How she’s doing in school and if she still hates peas. If Pepper had ever fixed that loose board on the stairs heading into the backyard. He had meant to fix it. His mind felt muddled, for a second he wasn’t sure of his memories. He tried to remember his relationship with Pepper but it made his chest feel tight and head spin.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I may have watched too much Supernatural lately. You know how characters randomly come back from the dead with little explanation? I thought why not let Tony have that. I've only watched Endgame three times since it came out. I'm still feeling traumatized by it.

Steve Rogers wasn’t having a good day. Far from it actually. A few days earlier one of the guys from the group therapy session he ran at the VA, had commited suicide. He was young, twenty-five or twenty-six, married and had two small daughters. He had been in the Marines and was having trouble adjusting to being back home. 

Steve had attending the funeral that morning and a lunch afterwards. He spent the lunch, reminiscing sadly with the other members of the support group. It haunted Steve and he couldn’t stop thinking about if there was something more he could of have done to help. He gave his regards to the widow as he was leaving. Offering to help her anyway he can. 

Steve wanted nothing more than to get home and away from the dark cloud of death. He carefully took off his suit upon returning home and hung it up in the closet. He glances over towards the window as he hears the sound of rain clattering against it. It was early Autumn, the leaves just changing, weather slightly cooler and so much rain.

Steve quickly throws on some clothes after his doorbell rings. Slightly on high alert, he walks towards the door and listens carefully to determine who might be on the side. It might be his elderly neighbor asking for help reaching something in the top of a cabinet or closet. She was friendly and spoke very little English. He hoped it was her and not some Hydra agent bent on revenge.

There was nothing that could have prepared him for what he saw on the other side. Nick Fury, all in black looking intimidating as all hell and standing just behind him is the long dead Tony Stark. Very much alive and looking healthy.

“He’s been asking non-stop to see you,” Nick Fury says pointing back towards Tony. “Demanding a lot of other shit too and distracting my team.”

“That doesn’t explain how…”

“I don’t have time to explain things to you,” the eye-patched man shoots back.

Tony steps forward, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. In all honesty, it was freaking him out. Tony was supposed to be dead and not looking at him like he wanted to eat his brain.

“I’m right here. You can ask away. Though I can’t remember shit and they aren’t helping,” Tony says moving closer to Steve.

Steve pats his shoulder even though he wants nothing more than to pull Tony into a hug. Even if it was some weird illusion, he wanted to at least have that. Some comfort to make this day bearable.

“How you feeling, man? You want to come inside and visit for a minute?” Steve asks his hand still resting on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony is smiling really big at Steve, just drinking him in. Steve wasn’t used to Tony looking at him like that. He lets out a gasp as Tony’s arms wrapped tightly around him.

Steve returns the embrace and closes his eyes as he leaned his head against his long lost friend’s. He thinks he feels Tony kiss his neck but maybe it’s just his lips brushing innocently across.

“Let’s get you inside,” Steve says pulling him back and leading him inside. He fixes a glass of water for Tony and leaves him standing at the kitchen counter when he realizes Fury is still standing outside.

“Are you coming inside?”

“I’m leaving. Tony is having trouble remembering his life. Don’t startle him by correcting him. You can’t force the memories. Play along with it.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?”

“Yes, I am. Now don’t go letting him wander around too much,” Fury says sounding annoyed before he turns to leave.

“I’m trusting you to take care of this, Rogers,” he calls out before disappearing around the corner.

Steve shuts the door and stares at his friend who has been dead for the past six years. They had a funeral. There was no coming back from that, he had died. So much of the world had mourned Iron Man.

“Are you hungry, Tony? I can order something for lunch. Or I might have something quick I can make us,” Steve starts to ramble as he opens the fridge and digs around for something. “Would you like a sandwich?”

Steve turns around when there’s no answer. Tony is looking around the room taking in every detail. “We lived here?”

“No, this is my place.”

“But, we,” Tony stops and he seems to be thinking. “I’ll take that sandwich.”

“Okay, then,” Steve says as he takes ingredients out of the fridge. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Tony walking around and peeking into cabinets and bookcases. Tony is being eerily quiet but Steve understood it could be overwhelming. He remembers waking up after being in the ice all too well.

“Make yourself at home.”

Tony has searched the whole apartment by the time Steve is making their plates. They sit at the coffee table, Steve hopes the tv will prevent too many questions.

“Do we have a son? I think he would be in highschool.”

Steve freezes because he doesn’t know how to answer. The right thing would be to tell him about Pepper and Morgan. 

“You’re thinking of Peter. He’s in college now,” Steve tries to answer vaguely without sounding obvious.

“We have a little girl too. Why isn’t she here? And Pepper. How is Pepper doing?”

“She’s well. Getting married in a couple months.” Shit! Why did he say that?

“Good for her. Pepper’s a great woman. She deserves a good man.”

“Yeah. I think she does.”

“The girl?”

“Morgan.” Why did Tony ask so many leading questions. Steve couldn’t think clearly he just can’t stop answering Tony’s questions.

“Well where is she? At school?”

“She’s with Pepper. And yes, she’d be in school right now.”

A sad smile crosses Tony’s face.

“And she’s mine?”

“Yes. She takes after you in a lot ways.”

A pause before Steve speaks again.

“Tony, I know you want to get up to speed on things but it might be good to take a break. Not overwhelm yourself.”

“Now, Steve—”

“That tone. There’s my Tony.”

Tony shakes his head at Steve and thinks that he likes the sound of that. My Tony.

Tony reaches over and grabs Steve’s hand.

“I think I had a lab somewhere?”

“We’ll have to talk to Pepper. The uh… Compound was destroyed by Thanos.”

Tony squeezes Steve’s hand a little tighter and lets out a sigh. 

Steve sits up and pats Tony’s knee. “Let’s go for a walk. Clear your head.”

****

“I’ve set up the guest bed for you. I’ve left some towels out for you on the dresser. Is there anything else you need?” Steve asks, standing in the darkened living room in boxers and a t-shirt.

It’s quiet in the house and both men are exhausted from the day. Tony feels a pressure building on top of his head. It’s dimly lit and they can barely see each other’s shadowy figures. The refrigerator is humming, the large clock on the walk is steadily ticking away.

“Tony?”

“We’re married, right? But we sleep in separate beds?”

A long silence passes, the ticking of the clock feels unnaturally loud, driving at Tony’s already piercing headache.

“It’s been a long time. I was trying to make you comfortable.”

“You keep saying that. I don’t need you making decisions for me.”

“I’m sorry. Come to bed with me. If that’s what you want of course.”

Tony remains standing in place leaning against the kitchen counter. Steve sighs and walks over to him, sliding his arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug. It felt like such a natural movement even though it was an unusual interaction for the two. Tony relaxes against him and breathes deeply. This world where Tony was his husband and they shared such intimacy, was something he could get used to.

“I love you,” Tony whispers.

Steve holds him a little tighter, he never realized how much he wanted to hear those words from Tony. Or that he had even wanted to hear them at all. He had given up on the idea of settling down and falling in love. He had missed his chance with Peggy. There was no way to play that life out. He had lost Tony and any opportunity to explore those feelings he kept pressed down deep.

Tony was his good friend but he had messed that up. Drove him far away, spun a deep chasm between them. They came back together though, when it was needed the most. Time had passed and they started to have an almost functional friendship. One in which Tony was happily married and Steve knew there was no chance there. So every thought about how Tony would look naked in his bed, or the warmth of his skin as they pressed their bodies together, he pushed them down deep. He didn’t allow those thoughts to exist in his mind.

“I love you, too,” Steve says as he breaks the embrace to lead Tony to their bedroom. He hadn’t meant to say it back. He didn’t know if he meant it. If Tony really thought they were married he would be crushed if it wasn’t said back.

Each man is on his own side of the bed, an obvious space between them. It’s so quiet Steve can hear Tony breathing. They had taken their time getting ready for bed, and Steve being a gentleman gave Tony his choice of side. He hoped Tony would just fall asleep and they could sort everything out in the morning. What was there to sort though? Pepper had moved on and was marrying another man. Either Tony would be devastated or somehow reconcile with Pepper and destroy what she has with current guy. Or at least bring it into question.

“You look deep in thought,” Tony says rolling onto his side and decreasing the distance between them. “And you’re just sitting up in bed.”

Tony moves even closer until he can lay his head on Steve’s stomach and drap his arm across him.

“Didn’t we ever cuddle before bed?” Tony asks.

Steve’s cheeks burn red as he looks down at the dark-haired man. He hopes it’s too dark for Tony to tell. Tony kisses Steve’s abs through his t-shirt, feeling his muscles involuntarily tighten in response. He continues kissing, pulling up Steve’s shirt making his way to his sensitive hip-bone. Steve jerks away and lets out a laugh. Tony lifts his head up and laughs innocently. “I remember you being ticklish.”

Steve slinks down so he’s lying next to Tony. “Fine, we’ll cuddle. But no tickling or touching below the trousers.”

Tony shakes his head and settles himself against Steve. He closes his eyes and feels Steve’s hand rest on his shoulder. He had forgotten how much he needed this comfort. The last few days with Grumpy Nick Fury as the only person to look at had been hellish. His memories still weren’t all that clear but he had missed Steve a great deal.

Tony was trying to keep his hand in one place but he really wanted to feel Steve’s skin. To touch the taunt muscles under his shirt, so he slides his hand up there looking cautiously at Steve to see how he’ll react. Steve lets out a soft groan but makes no move to stop him. So he lets his hand wander up his chest to tease his nipples hard, down to his belly to run his hand through the short stomach hair at the top of his boxers.

Tony doesn’t think he just acts as he slides his hand under the rim of Steve’s boxers. Steve is already reacting as Tony fingers feel the coarse pubic hair before finding soft flesh. Steve’s body is responding to him, hardening up. Just as his hand is about to slip around the growing hardness, Steve pushes him away roughly.

Steve is looking at Tony betrayed and hurt. Almost as if he’s seconds away from crying. Before Tony can speak, before he can apologize Steve is locking himself into the bathroom. No words are exchanged but Tony knows exactly what he’s done wrong. 

Tony stands up and goes up to the door. He knocks softly. “I’m not good at apologies. You know that. I can’t fix it like I usually do with an apology beej. Steve? That was awful. I shouldn’t have said that. Done that. Are you okay? Just tell me you’re okay…” Tony trails off and lays his forehead against the door with a soft thud.

“I just need a minute to myself.”

“Are you mad?”

“Tony, go to bed. Don’t worry about it.”

Tony stays by the door for a minute trying to listen for any sounds. Steve is being completely quiet though and he seems to have no intention to come back out. He turns back towards the bed not sure what to do with himself. He didn’t like this uncertainty. He was always together and in control. He felt weak and confused and he hated it.

He notices Steve’s cell-phone charging on the nightstand and grabs it. He has only been back in this reality for a few days and SHIELD was doing everything to keep him away from technology. He was upset and needing to talk to someone. Not to Steve obviously. He had always relied heavily on Rhodey and Pepper so it would have to be one of them. 

He takes a few guesses at Steve’s passcode before sitting on the bed and making himself comfortable. It would take time to get through all the possible combinations, so he had to be smart about. Trying to think of the codes Steve would use. Birthdays, important dates. Their first date, their wedding anniversary, their children’s birthdays. In the end, it’s Peggy’s birthday and Tony can’t help but feel a little hurt by that.

The phone unlocks, he opens up the recent calls and scrolls through. He finds Pepper not that far down. It was late, he shouldn’t call but he presses her name and puts the phone against his ear. It rings almost to the point of voicemail picking up when there is a click. Silence before a little girl says hello. 

Tony can’t speak, he can’t breath. He hasn’t heard that voice in ages.

“Hello? Uncle Steve? Did you butt dial again?”

“Morgan?”

Silence before an excited squeal. “Daddy? How…is that you?”

“It’s me. Baby girl, how are you doing?”

“Morgan! I told you to go to bed twenty minutes ago and that better not be my phone in your hand. Who are you calling this late?”

“I was answering it, Mom!”

The phone disconnects and Tony finds himself immediately missing their voices. Pepper must have been their surrogate and she must have remained active in Morgan’s life. He was glad for that. Happy for Pepper, but right now he wanted his children home with him and Steve.

It was a strange want, he could physically feel it, deep in his body. He wanted to hold them close, to smell their hair, and kiss their cheeks. They were much too old for that now. He wipes at his wet eyes and wills himself to stop crying. He had a husband that recoiled at his touch and two children that were away from home. He hadn’t really slept in days, maybe that was what he needed. A decent night’s sleep and maybe just maybe he would wake up and things would be back in their places.

So Steve’s phone is returned to his nightstand, the lights are turned off and Tony curls up on his side in an unfamiliar bed. He tries to fall asleep in the increasingly unfamiliar place. He tries to ignore the ache in his chest as he replays his daughter’s voice in his head. Over and over it repeats until he really can’t hold the tears back. How long had it been since he held her?

Tony startles out of his light sleep as the bathroom door pulls open. He feels the bed dip down as Steve gets into it. He doesn’t lie down though and Tony can feel his eyes on his back. Steve’s hand rests on his shoulder. Tony hopes he’ll lean in and kiss his cheek, offering some sort of comfort. Instead Steve moves away and settles into the bed. Making sure he keeps to his own side.

Tony wipes at his eyes and tries to clear his mind to sleep. It is fruitless though and he finds himself wondering how Morgan looks now. How she’s doing in school and if she still hates peas. If Pepper had ever fixed that loose board on the stairs heading into the backyard. He had meant to fix it. His mind felt muddled, for a second he wasn’t sure of his memories. He tried to remember his relationship with Pepper but it made his chest feel tight and head spin.

“I’m confused,” he says barely above a whisper.

Tony hears the covers rustling as Steve sits up and really looks at him this time.

“Are you feeling alright?” Steve asks concerned. When Tony doesn’t answer he continues. “I’m sorry about earlier. Really sorry for just leaving.”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“How long have I been,” Tony starts followed by a pregnant pause.

“Dead?” Steve finishes feeling like he’s in some Halloween sitcom episode and not real life.

“Yeah that.”

“Are you hoping I’ll say it’s been months? Because it’s not that. You won’t like the answer.”

Tony wipes at his tears and focuses his eyes on the little bit of flesh peeking out between Steve’s shirt and boxers. Anything to keep his emotion in check because everything is starting to hurt. He had missed his children growing up. He hadn’t been there to help Peter with his powers. The kid was young and naive. He’d get himself into situations with no thought on how to get out. Tony thinks back to the Ferry incident. It’s oddly funny to him now, the anger he felt at the time long gone.

“Tony? You’re crying and laughing. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No, Steve, I’m not,” Tony says as he moves closer to the other man to cuddle with him. “My babies aren’t babies anymore.”

Steve lets out a snort and tries to hold back a laugh pressing his face against Tony’s shoulder.  
“What?” Tony says.

“Sorry. I’m really sorry,” Steve tries to explain. “Imagining a little baby Spider-Man.”

Tony presses a few soft kisses against Steve’s lips. “Will you hold me until I fall asleep?”

Steve slides an arm around him. It’s a nice feeling, having someone else sharing his bed. The warmth of Tony’s body against his. He hadn’t realize how lonely he had become


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring how Peter would react to the news that Tony is still alive.

“Hey Steve! It’s me, just here to do my laundry,” Peter calls out after unlocking the door to the soldier’s apartment.

He sets his heavy laundry bag down in the middle of the room. “Steve?”

Peter feels frozen in place as he watches Tony walk into the room. His mind is struggling to catch up when Tony pulls him into a tight hug. He is dreaming; he must be. He has dreams like this, about Uncle Ben, about Tony, about his parents. Whenever he gets a little too stressed, a little too overwhelmed the dreams would come. It would be back at home with May and Ben, just a normal day. As if nothing had even changed. The same sort of dreams with Tony. He would wake and have to remember they were gone. It had been a long time since he dreamed of his parents and he was always very young and in an unfamiliar house.

Tony kisses Peter’s cheek pulling him from his thoughts. Something wasn’t right. His Spidey-sense wasn’t going off but it hadn’t always worked. He pulls out of Tony’s grasp easily and struggles to find the glasses Tony had left him. He puts them on and hurriedly asks Edith if this is real. If Tony is really there in front of him. She confirms it and he feels his legs becoming weaker.

A moment later he’s waking up on the couch with a very concerned Tony next to him offering a glass of water.

“Took a spill there, son. You alright?”

Peter’s breathing is labored and he clutches his chest trying to calm down. Tony sets the glass down and sits on the coffee table, wanting nothing more than to pull his son into his arms and hold him tight. He was worried about overwhelming Peter, he knew what it was like to be panicking and have someone try to touch you.

“Peter?”

His son’s head turns up towards him, those brown eyes red rimmed and glaring at Tony. Peter blinks and the tears spill over softening the fierce look on his face.

“I don’t understand. Where the hell were you? It’s been years!”

Tony sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “I haven’t a clue.”

“What?” Peter says annoyed, wanting more of an answer.

“I don’t know what happened to the time. There’s a lot I can’t remember. How I died. Anything. I woke up and…I just want my old life back.”

Peter is wiping at his cheek with the sleeve of his flannel. So child-like and innocent but the tone of his voice doesn’t reflect that. Tony misses the innocent teenager he once knew.

“That sounds like a load of bullshit. You let your daughter grow up without you. Left me alone to figure out this shit without you.” Peter’s voice trails off at the end of the sentence before it comes back with vigor. “I got into MIT. Are you proud of me?”

“Yes, son. Of course. That’s amazing.”

“Convenient you’re just back.”

“I died, Peter. It’s a risk we all take every time we go out there to fight.”

“You knew it was going to happen. ‘Even Dead I’m The Hero’ and that fucking hologram at your funeral. Morgan was traumatized. Hell, I was too. Fuck you,” Peter spits out, hating the anger in his voice as the words flood out. His heart was beating so hard in his chest and his mind felt cloudy. Tony had left him just as Uncle Ben had and maybe somehow deep down it was his fault.

Peter trudges over to the closet housing the washer and dryer. He grabs the accordion doors and pulls so hard they come off the track. He lets them fall to the floor and starts to load his clothes up in the washer. Muttering to himself as Tony watches sadly from across the room. 

This was all Peter ever wanted, for Tony to be alive and fill that mentor role for him. It was the stuff of dreams and now that it was real it felt off. Nothing was right today, he should be in Tony’s arms letting his tears seep into his shirt. Telling him about everything that happened in the past few years, barely pausing to take a breath or let Tony get a word in. He should be excited and not whatever mess of emotions he was feeling.

Tony wanted to explain himself but he couldn’t find those memories. He didn’t know what to say to Peter. Every time he tried to form the words his head felt like a spike was going through it. Peter slams the lid of the washer down and trudges out of the room and down the hallway to what Tony assumes is the guest room Steve set up the other night.

*****

Peter only re-emerged from the room to switch his laundry around. He finds Tony laying on the couch watching some old movie he doesn’t recognize. An empty plate with a napkin crumpled on top of it resting on the coffee table. Peter felt awful for what he had said earlier. He makes his way to the couch and sits next to Tony. He realizes that Tony is asleep as he gets closer. He leans in to give Tony a hug. Peter feels the man tense underneath him and Tony grabs Peter’s side roughly, ready to push Peter off when those brown eyes open and look at Tony. The grip softens and Tony pulls him close as he shuts his eyes.

“It’s my baby,” he whispers before kissing Peter’s forehead.

“Your baby?” Peter asks laughing. “May doesn’t even call me that.”

“I love you, kid.”

“Thanks Tony. I uh, love you too,” Peter says awkwardly.

“You’ve been taking care of your father while I’m away? Not just using him for laundry and food?”

“Richard? My very much dead father?” Peter asks, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“Steve.”

“He’s not my father. I mean he helps me out and I stay here some breaks. May remarried. You know, to give her some space. She’s at a work conference this week. I’m not staying with her husband.”

Peter sits back so he can see Tony’s face that is looking perplexed.

“Tony?”

Tony rubs Peter’s side before sitting up. “I get confused sometimes. You want lunch?”

“I’m not hungry. Can we talk? Because I want to know what Steve has been telling you.”

“Not much of anything. That you kids are doing well. That Pepper is getting married in a few months.”

“I’m sorry. A lot of time has passed. People move on,” Peter says softly.

“Pepper deserves to be happy.”

Peter looks over him a little taken aback. “You sound really okay with that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve only wanted the best for her. She’s the mother of my child.”

“And your wife. Or she was. I don’t know how that works if you come back from the dead.”

“You’re mistaken,” Tony says hurriedly as he stands up heading to the kitchen. He pulls open the fridge. “There’s leftover spaghetti Steve made last night. You should eat lunch. And you could stand to take a shower. When was the last time you had one?”

Peter sighs and follows him into the room. “I’ve been busy studying. I haven’t had time.”

“Eat. Then shower.”

“Do you honestly think you weren’t married to Pepper? Really? Do you think you’re married to Steve? Are you two even gay?” Peter goes on walking out of the kitchen and around to the dining area.

He nervously starts to pace. “Well Steve is probably gay. MJ thinks he is. I don’t know. Don’t you remember anything with Pepper? I didn’t go to the wedding. The blip and all. I heard it was small and classy. You were with her for years. Lived out in the country—” Peter stops abruptly when he hears a crash.

The bowl of pasta had fallen to the floor, the glass breaking, red sauce spreading across the white tile.

“Tony?” Peter cries as he rushes to the kitchen, watching helplessly as Tony falls and smacks his head against the countertop.

Peter helps him back to the couch as Tony groans in pain. Peter’s eyes are wide as he stares into Tony’s. 

“Are you alright?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” Tony says holding his head.

“You’re not fine. You’re bleeding.”

“Just get the hell out. Go back to studying,” Tony snaps at Peter.

Peter gets up and walks into the guest room grabbing a few books and notebooks. Returning to the living-room he drops them heavily onto the coffee table. Throwing his pen on top. 

Tony tries to ignore the pounding in his head as he hears Peter moving through the house. He’s slamming a first aid kit and a white towel onto the table next.

Peter sits heavily on the couch and opens a textbook. 

“I’ll be over here. Studying. If you need help with that.”

Peter tries to ignore Tony moving outside of his peripheral vision. His heart was still beating fast. There was something really wrong and he was feeling overwhelmed. He stares down at the heavy book in his lap trying to read the terse text. Trying to block out the loud voices in the movie. He surprises himself, by concentrating long enough he can make it a few pages. 

Something bumping Peter’s side draws his attention away. It’s the roll of gauze. His gaze trails to Tony where he sees the man struggling to wrap his head. Peter sighs and puts his book on the table, before walking over to Tony. Peter leans forward almost in Tony’s lap as he starts to bandage the wound.

“You could’ve asked for help.”

“Thanks kid,” Tony says as he runs his hand through Peter’s greasy curls. 

Tony adjusts the way he’s sitting. “You smell. You need a shower.”

“You’re being rude. What you said was really mean.” Peter complains as he stands up.

“You need a hair-cut too. It’s getting too long.”

“Anything else you want to insult me about?”

“Go shower Pig-pen and I’ll make you something for lunch.”

Peter sighs and trudges off towards the bedrooms. “Try to stay on the couch. Don’t want you falling, old-man.”

*****

“Hey Steve, do you have a minute?” Peter asks as he comes into the room after cleaning up the dishes from dinner.

Steve and Tony are already engrossed in a show on the television. 

“What’s that, son?” Steve asks, turning towards him.

Tony pats the cushion next to him. “Take a break from studying and watch this new show with your parents. You’re not too cool for us now?”

Peter sucks in a breath. It was starting to push on a nerve every time Tony made a comment like that. They were in no way his parents. Hell, there was definitely a time where he wished Tony was his father. He had even spent more time than he cared to admit day-dreaming about it. There was always this guilt he would feel after having those thoughts. It would be a slap in the face to his Aunt May. She would understand though and that would only make things worse.

May had sacrificed so much for him. She loved him unconditionally and never had she made him feel like a burden. She had treated him like he was her own son. He was always thankful for his Aunt and Uncle. He read a lot as a kid and knew he could have ended up like Harry Potter with the Dursleys. Or any of the other unfortunate orphans in children’s fiction.

Peter couldn’t imagine having Steve as a father. He was fond of the man but he also didn’t feel like he knew him well. The man cared about him but also held him at an arm's length. The relationship felt more peer-to-peer than anything else. Steve seemed like he would be one of those strict, spare the rod, spoil the child types.

“I really need to talk to Steve about something.”

“Can it wait? I’ve had a long day,” Steve says glancing back at the young man.

“Until when?” Peter asks, the question coming out with more bite than he’s intending.

Steve sits up and really looks at him. Not looking pleased at the tone Peter is taking with him. 

“What’s bothering you?” Tony asks sitting up straighter. “You can always talk to me.”

Peter looks in-between the both of them. This wasn’t going how he planned. Tony being overly caring and concerned while Steve being standoffish and doesn’t want to engage.

“Never-mind,” Peter says, sounding defeated as he sits down on the couch. “What’s this show about?”

They make it through a few episodes before Tony starts snoring softly. Steve looks over at Tony to see if he’s really asleep before pausing the episode. Peter stands up immediately.

“You going out?” Steve asks, referring to Peter’s nightly patrols.

“What’s your play with Tony?”

“Let’s talk in the other room.”

Peter is taken aback not expecting Steve to be that easy to crack. He follows him to the master bedroom. Steve closes the door before he begins speaking.

“My play? What do you mean by that?”

“Lying to Tony. Like that old movie May loves. While You Were Sleeping. With Sandra Bullock.”

“Can’t say I’ve seen it.”

“Point being. He’s in a coma and she lies to everyone about being engaged to him. Why are you filling Tony’s head with this bullshit?”

“You know more than I do that no-one can convince Tony of anything.”

“Sure. He’s back from the dead. Confused. It’s ripe for you to play out whatever sick fantasy. How long have you been thirsting after him? The whole thing in Germany, tearing the Avengers apart, was that all because Tony rejected you?”

“You watch way too many movies. I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer. Delusions. You can’t shock someone out of them. I have to play along or he gets scared. Or worse hurt. Like the spill he took in the kitchen. I’m taking care of Tony,” Steve explains condescendingly

“That’s rich. I’m sure that’s it. I’m not seeing big fan-fare about his return from the dead. So who knows? You and who else? No-one I bet. So you take advantage. Are you sure it’s not because you like the feel of his lips around your cock?”

This sets Steve off and he’s no longer remaining calm. Both men are now shouting over each other. There’s a line and Peter’s just sprung across it.

The door flies open and Tony is rushing towards him. The memories of Tony’s scolding post ferry incident are flooding Peter’s mind. Tony furiously advances backing Peter against the wall. Peter holds his hands up defensively as Tony grabs him roughly by the collar.

Peter is looking at Tony wide-eyed, only seeing angry in the other man’s eyes. Tony really looked like he wanted to hit him.

“You need to fix your attitude now. And apologize to Steve.”

“No. I don’t owe him one,” Peter shoots back.

“Is this how my father felt? I’m dead and you just let our kids walk all over you. Were you just going to allow this?”

“I’m taking care of it,” Steve says curtly.

Tony lets go of Peter and takes a step back surveying the room.

“Can someone please explain what is going on here? Because something is not right,” Peter says as he straightens out his collar.

Tony and Steve are standing in similar stances with their arms crossed over their chests.

“Apologize now,” Tony says.

“No, Steve should—” Peter lets out a yelp as Tony swats at his bottom like he’s a small child. It of course didn’t hurt but it was unexpected.

Steve gasps and covers his mouth.

“Tony hit me. Tony hit me,” Peter starts repeating shocked as he backs away from his mentor.

Steve reels over with laughter, not being able to contain himself. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t,” Steve mumbles to himself before leaving the room. He sits on the couch and continues laughing hysterically. He was no help to Tony or Peter in this state. Peter was fine there was no way Tony could actually hurt him. This was something the two would have to work out on their own. This world with Tony, albeit a confused Tony, was an interesting one.

Tony had been keeping a low profile. He hadn’t stormed into Stark Industries and taken the company back. He had pulled out a large amount of money from what Steve considered to be a questionable offshore account. Bought random things from hardware stores, busted up some walls. He repaired them of course. Assuring Steve that it wasn’t even noticeable.

***

“Hey,” Peter says softly as he enters the living-room. He sees the outline of Tony’s shoulders over the couch. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to still be up.”

“It’s late, Pete,” Tony says, his tone indicating he’s not pleased with the young man’s coming and going.

Peter sits heavily on the couch, he flings his mask onto the table. He puts his feet up onto the coffee table. 

Tony checks his phone waiting for Morgan to text back. He was so intrigued by her, there was no topic that would bore him. He found himself cringing with embarrassment as she shares the details of wearing mismatched socks the day she had to read her book report in front of class. His daughter had blamed Pepper for not properly matching her socks on laundry day.

Tony enjoyed hearing about her adventures in the woods surrounding their home. Morgan was incredibly imaginative and told him an elaborate story about a clearing she had found. From what she described, Tony assumed a shed had once stood there. Now it was just rotted boards and rusted nails. Rusted out yard equipment. Morgan told him about a girl who lived there and got to play all day. Being friends with wild foxes and deer. Without parents to make her go to school or do chores. Tony was fascinated by her story but worried about the dangers. He had warned her to not step on the boards or touch the rusty metal.

“You’re still up,” Peter’s voice draws Tony from his revery.

Tony raises his eyebrows looking over at Peter as he holds his phone against his chest. He looks up and down Peter’s suit before reaching out and touching the fabric. 

“Looks like one of mine but it isn’t something I made.”

“Yeah…uh…Happy let me use your stuff.”

“I see. How is Happy doing?”

“He’s uh well. Dated my Aunt for a bit. Weird to say it but I wish he still were. The man my Aunt married. He’s always watching me. Sets my teeth on edge. Hence the fact that I stay with Steve when May is out of town.”

Tony’s phone vibrates and he immediately checks the message. It’s Morgan telling him she’s going to bed for real this time and that she loves him. And he shouldn’t stay up late himself.

“Who are you sitting up late texting?”

“Your sister, Morgan.”

Worry spreads across Peter’s face.

Tony types a quick message back. “Why are you looking at me like I just skinned a cat?”

“I hate that analogy. Who would want to hurt a cat? Now I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Pete,” Tony says, annoyed he’s skirting the question.

“No really. I hate that phrase. And now I’m thinking about Mr. Delmar’s cat. Murph. Someone could make a scarf out of that.”

“Peter, for fucks sake.”

“You brought it up.”

“What’s wrong with me texting Morgan?”

Peter shrugs and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Things are fine with Pepper?”

“Of course,” Tony says curtly.

“Isn’t it late to be texting Morgan?”

“Isn’t it late for you to be out?”

“I have a job to do.”

“Do you see them much?”

Peter mulls the question in his mind, taking a second to realize that Tony means Pepper and Morgan. He was tired, his side ached and he knew a bruise was already forming. It would be gone in a couple days time. He wondered about Pepper’s reaction to seeing Tony and how everything was so quiet. Pepper was protective of Morgan, some would say over protective. He didn’t think she would just let Tony see his daughter right away. Not until she had figured out how he was back.

“Yes and no. I went to Morgan’s last birthday party. Sometimes I see them a lot and other times months go by. Everyone’s busy. Tied up in their life.”

“That’s good,” Tony says but his mind seems to be miles away.

Peter runs his hand through his damp hair. He was covered in sweat and exhausted. He wanted to talk to Tony, spend every waking moment with him. But right now he just wanted to shower and collapse into bed. Tony would be there tomorrow. Or not and this was all some strange fever dream.

“Good night, Tony,” he says before walking softly to his room. 

It was entirely too much for one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just looked at my snapshots in Scrivener for this chapter. I've been working on it since December 1st of last year. It's been so long. We're under shelter in place where I live and I thought being home all the time would help me write. It's taken a bit but I'm finding time. I'm excited for this story and want to get it out there. But I also want it just right. And some days writing seems like a chore and I would rather write when it feels enjoyable. So I'm doing what I can to get back to writing on a regular basis.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope everyone is staying safe and well.


End file.
